Always You
by Vatalini
Summary: A single gunshot, regret and heartbreak. They'll never get him back and they will never be the same. Achievement Hunter/Fake AH Crew Universe


A it **www. youtube /watch?v=JZhpcq0J8CU** to go along with it. Just add .com

* * *

It was simple, everything was going according to plan and things were fine. Everything was okay.

And then there was a single gunshot that seemed liked it echoed across them all. _His_ comm went dead and everything was thrown into a frenzy.

He took a deep shuddering breath, pain wracking his body. Everything hurt: breathing, moving, just _hurt so much he wanted it to end._ Coughing up more blood he weakly reached to the hand that was flickering in and out. Everything was muffled, faint, and dull buzzing noise that was just _too loud_. Eyes growing weaker he let them slip shut, maybe that would help. Flashes of his family slipped by like movie clips. One person stood out though, a constant in his life. _He_ would always be there, it a was promise they made, right? And he could see _him_ and himself, and they were together and happy. The way it was supposed to be in his mind, in his world. A violent cough shattered his memories, _dreams,_ and he knew this was how it was going to be, alone. No longer able to keep his hand up he let it drop, head rolling to the side. No strength to keep holding on, no more false hope, and he let go.

That's how they found him after the comms went silent. Only a few moment passed between then and now and there already _so much_ blood. Blood was pooling around him and it was spreading so quickly, _too fucking fast_. They knew, deep down they _knew_ , he wasn't going to make it. They were too late to help him this time and it hurt to know they failed their family member. Fire was quickly consuming the building, floors crumbling down and gunfire was still going off as the firefight continued outside.

Mogar froze dead in his tracks as he rushed in the open room, Vagabond hot on his heels. Eyes landing on the body and blood in the center of the room, and he loud a scream of rage and anguish as he hurried to his side. Growing tired of the constant barrage of questions he ripped out the to a halt, dropping to his knees bedside disregarding the blood staining his clothes. Hands hovering as if he was going to hurt him any more, too afraid to touch him. He was trembling with fury and pain wishing to fucking god it can't be true. One shaky hand grasp _his_ cold, clammy hand holding on for all he was worth. Leaning closer trying to see if he was still breathing, if there was still _hope._ All he got was whispered words, so faint. He let out a scream of anger and that broke Vagabond through his shock. Still ignoring the constant stream of demands and questions to answer from his teammates. He got to work, and he quickly went to see if there was anything they could do to fix this. _Anything_.

Time felt as if it stopped as they worked, tried all that they could to make this better. However when another piece of the building's floor fell in he knew that he had to get Mogar and him, _the body_ , out and fast. The place was coming down around their heads and this would end with more casualties than they needed. He tried to pick him up but Mogar refused to let him touch him. Backing off he stood scanning the area as Mogar wrapped him up in the leather jacket showing unusual gentleness as they try to find an exit.

Vagabond tapped to reopen his comm and let out a sighed, unable to deliver the news like this, "We ha-have Golden Bird" and he shut it off again as they made their way out. Adrenaline still coursing through them, and the events haven't fully caught up yet.

They made it to the getaway car with some success, refusing to answer any calls or comms until they got back to their building. The ride up the elevator was longer, longer than it felt. The body felt as if it weighed them down. The ding echoed in the still silence as the door slipped open and they slowly made their way to the penthouse. Vagabond slipped off his mask and opened the door for Mogar. Everyone was seated around the living and a few jumped up with curses and demand of why they weren't answering. However everyone froze upon seeing _him_ and Mogar, who still managed to bite back the tears that threatened to fall. They made their way in and it was as if time stopped, as if no one could believe what they were seeing. They didn't to believe it.

"No, no" Geoff smashed his glass of whiskey on the wooden floor as approached. Jack tried to stall him but he brushed him off roughly "Fucking no"

Everyone cleared a path as Mogar kept walking, heading for his room and went to lay him in his bed. No one followed after but Geoff. The air was thick with tension and heartbreak. The smell of smoke, gunpowder and blood filled the place and it was suffocating them. Vagabond tossed his mask onto the table and quietly slipped off to his room and dialed Ray. The smells and loss too much to handle on his own, he need space. Jeremy cursed kicking the coffee table over and punching the wall till his hand bleed. Blaming himself for not being there in time. Jack quickly jumped up and pulled him into a hug as they broke down together.

Several thoughts raced through his head, of how this happened, of what went wrong. However they blurred together they shifted to his recent relationship with _him_ and a pang of guilt and shame washed over his body. As much as the fucking _hurt_ it wasn't like he just lost his lover. As much as tried to cling to that truth he knew, they both knew, it wasn't the same. Their feelings never ran that deep as much he told himself he didn't care. Maybe with time, it could have, but that option was just fucking ripped from him. Torn away and it left a hole much bigger than he realized. He just wanted more _time_. For who he wasn't sure anymore. Nothing made sense right now.

All these thoughts raced faster and faster until they collided and he broke down in the older man's arms. Crying for the first time in a long time. He just let it all go. Too tired to keep up the brave mask he was wearing.

Jack was doing the same, he just lost someone he considered a son. Part of his family was missing and he didn't know how to fix this hole now. Of course he always knew this might happen but not like this. Not fucking like this. _He_ kept all of them happy, despite everything they did he always made sure there was a smile on their faces. Who was going to make sure this place was as lively without his antics and-and it was all too much to take in and Jack just shut down. Too much to handle and he didn't know what to do from here, he was lost.

Both of them slipped down next to the couch as they held each other in hopes of easing the pain they both felt. They knew that couldn't handle seeing him, _the body_ , like this. It was too much for them to take in at one time. They just simply wore themselves out, falling asleep against the couch. Dreams of happier time filled their minds.

Ryan couldn't handle the failure and he knew he needed his other half to keep him from snapping. Dialing the familiar number he held the phone up. A sleep 'what' came from the speaker and it took all he had not to cry. Slipping down the door Ryan took a shaky breath "H-he's gone Ray"

Shuffling of sheet as Ray sat up in bed becoming more aware of what was going on. "What?"

Ryan looked down at the blood soaked hands of his and he could still vividly recall what his body felt like. How he took his last breath, how it felt to hear his last words, how he fucking let him down.

"Look it's like 4 in the fucking morning and I'm-" Ryan slammed his fist into the bedside table knocking over effectively shutting him up.

"He's fucking gone and it's my fault"

It took a moment before everything caught up to Ray "Vav?" he whispered.

Ryan let out a choked whimper trying to keep it in, "Yes"

A sharp intake of breath and he could hear, practically see Ray falling apart at the news. "I'm coming"

The more rational part of him wanted to say no, keep him safe. He got out for a reason and this would only draw him back in. But the human part of him, that part that was just Ryan nodded. He need his lover, he need his rock to keep him grounded.

Ray closed his phone and didn't even bother with changing from his boxers and t-shirt before grabbing his keys and taking off. In the living room was Kerry and his boyfriend, who sleepy looked up as Ray rushed for the door not keeping it down.

"W-what's all the noise for?"

Without looking at them he opened the door slamming in it close before rushing down the stairs and into his car. God, he knew he needs to stay away but it was his best friend, his Vav, and goddamnit he _needed_ to be there. His family needed him and he couldn't live with himself anymore that he already could if he left them in this state. Tears clouded his vision as he raced down the streets but when it became too much for him to handle he pulled off the the side and broke down, crying into the steering wheel. Phone in one hand he dialed 'Vav' and listened to the voice message. So part of his fucking hoping this was just a sick joke and he was fine. The empty dial tone was drowned out by his muffled sniffling as he cried harder.

Geoff stared down at the still form of his son. He pleaded and begged for him to open his eyes, to move, to do fucking anything. He didn't bother holding back the tears the rolled down his face as clung to his hand like he could bring him back on sheer will alone. Sure he lost people before, but not _his family._ They always made it back alive, maybe not one piece but they were _alive_. That's what mattered the most. Did he have false delusions that this wasn't a possibility? Hell yes, he thought they were invincible and this shattered that realty. The cold body lying before him was the very proof that they were just humans. That they had a time limit attached to them and someone could end them before that.

He was beyond pissed, furious and heartbroken and _lost._ This was their idiot, they one who messed up the simplest things, who made up fake British slang but made everyone goddamn smile day after day. He was their light in the dark world the kept themselves in and without out they didn't know where to go, he didn't know what to do.

He felt like a small child, lost and alone and so fucking _helpless_ to it all. At the same tire he felt older than he was, seeing him lay there he could really see just how _young_ and _innocent_ he looked. He slid to his knees, to weak and too tired to stand anymore, and he just silently cried. No words would change anything, nothing he said would change anything. Nothing would change this and that broke his heart all over. The fact that everything he had and worked for, that he couldn't just buy his way out of this.

Michael watched as his leader and his lover just crumble before him. He still hadn't fully process the loss of his _best friend_. He just refused to accept this. Emotions wasn't his thing, it was fucking _his_ job! He just beat people's faces in and blow things up and he can't even do that. It wouldn't help and this left him lost. He wasn't sure what to do with him gone. He was his opposite, gave him direction and hope that everything would be okay.

Looking at his hand he clenched and unclenched them, dried sticky blood still coating them. He could still feel the smallest warmth from him, could still feel the smallest intake of breath. He could still _hear_ his final words whispered. So softly, so clearly and he could feel his resolve failing him. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't, he had to stay strong. But everything hurt, his chest felt too tight, hands numb and legs weak. He wasn't sure if he could move without falling to pieces.

Without him realizing it he stumbled his way over, Geoff giving him space but still holding his hand. Falling to his knees he cupped his cheek, and cried for all he was worth, letting out a scream of pain, rage, and everything else. It was the only way he could express himself in this moment. He slammed his eyes closed hoping to block it all. It didn't help. He could clearly recall what he looked like awake, he moved and acted. He can _still_ hear his stupid fucking voice call him 'His Boi'. Looking up at his face it's like he lost him all over again. He would never be able to experience any of this again. They would never play together again, never go out drinking or just chill on his bed.

With his other hand he grasped his only free hand and laid his head on chest, just letting a whimper of pain. He failed his Boi, his best friend and it got him-him _hurt._ Geoff placed hand on his back, rubbing softly and he just closed his eyes. He was _so_ tired and he just wanted to sleep. Forget this happened. That this kind of fucking pain existed.

He breathing slowed, shoulders sagging as he gave in to the urge to sleep. _His_ final words replaying in his head, over and over. Each time he replied to him and his dreams took him to a happier moment, where _he_ was still there and when he said _those words_ he would respond with-

"I love you too"


End file.
